


stay right where you are

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, deckerstar fanfiction, he is risen, post-reveal, sexy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?”In which Lucifer asks a question and Chloe has an interesting way of sharing her answer.





	stay right where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=339UTRXPt04) of the same name by Ingrid Michaelson from the movie The Space Between Us which, btw, _really_ lovely story. *heart eyes emoji*
> 
> Also, I made them bang! Kinda! Hahaha. It's been some time since I wrote smut so I'm more than a little rusty, excuse the dust!

“Where would you go?”

She lifts her head from the pillow of his shoulder to raise a quizzical brow at him.

“If you could go anywhere in the world,” Lucifer elaborates. “Where would you want to go?”

It’s a curious query, to be sure. But maybe that’s the thing about nights like these—the balcony doors thrown open to freely appreciate the coolness of the eventide, the moon a full, round disk of light in the blanket of darkness, their skins sticky with the sweat of their amorous activities and matching grins unparalleled in its incandescence, all tasks of immediate attention accomplished and no place of import to be in the morning, the air around them heavy with possibility—anything and everything goes.

“Right now?” Chloe nuzzles his neck, voice muffled by his fervent flesh. “Nowhere.”

“I’m serious,” he insists even through his laughter. He pushes lightly at her shoulder so their gazes meet. “I wanna to know.”

“Yeah?”

He nods.

She gives him a considering look and he wonders how he looks to her—all wide, imploring eyes and moist, inviting lips.

“Well,” she swoops down and he meets her halfway, unable to resist the temptation of her mouth despite his curiosity.

But she doesn’t kiss him.

“I’ve never been to the Grand Canyons before,” she comments flippantly before licking a stripe along the swell of his bottom lip.

He moans, propping himself on his elbows to better conquer her lips, but she evades him with an arch smirk.

“But why limit myself here?”

Her hair is a rivulet of blonde waves as she ripples down his body and noses at the flushed hollow of his throat.

“I might go to the Banjar Hot springs.”

He groans then, but he isn’t too sure if it’s in response to her obvious jest of Bali’s known “holy” waters, or to her wicked tongue swirling lazy circles about his nipple.

“Or maybe do Christmas in Mount Fuji?” she inquires sweetly, before sucking roughly at the hardened peak. A whimper falls loosely from his throat. She chuckles. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to ski.”

“Chloe,” he pants, her name both a beratement and a benediction.

“Oh! But those beaches in the Philippines,” she hums, nibbling at the clenched line of his oblique. He jerks, mindful of his aching length brushing her chest but delirious to the sensation of her fevered flesh and soft breasts. “The white sand hot against my skin while I work on my tan. That would be nice, right?”

He doesn’t know how but his hand is tangled in her tresses now, as she ventures lower, _lower,_ till—rather without warning—her wonderfully sinful mouth engulfs him.

“Yes,” he murmurs, eyes rolling to the back of his head just as his tip brushes the back of her throat. _“Yes.”_

But she doesn’t linger, releasing him with a playful ‘pop’ before bestowing a couple more, gentle caresses of his sex that has him nearly spilling himself onto her hand like an inexperienced teenager.

And then she’s clambering onto his lap, her figure a stark portrait of power and eroticism as she towers over him like a deity bequeathing judgement while he—a worthless mortal—falls to his knees in worship.

Divinity bathes this room, but it is not emanating from him.

As if to prove his point, she continues in breathy intonations, “But it wouldn’t matter, not to me,” she sighs. “Not without you.”

He sinks into her sweet quim, sitting up to meet her. Though the new position offers them _delicious_ tactility, his lust-clouded eyes clear at the sincerity in her pronouncement.

“Anywhere in the world is okay, so long as we were together. You could stay right where you are—”

She cups his face, her own beautiful visage a map of emotions he would happily get lost in.

“—and it would be my favorite place to be.”

“Well, then,” he kisses her, languorously. “By your side is where I shall endeavor to always remain.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA. _Smut._
> 
> Questionable love scene writing skills aside, I really enjoyed this one, it might be my favorite yet. If you liked it, let me know! And if you have any requests, hit me up here or on my [tumblr!](http://swishandflickwit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you in the next one! Love from the Philippines, which is where I'm from hehe.


End file.
